


your voice (is the sweetest song)

by jisxngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #bringminhoback, #justiceforchris, Alternate Universe - High School, FINALLYYY, Fluff, IVE FINALLY WRITTEN FOR STRAY KIDS, M/M, i dont think that chris can handle another elimination, i love my sons, minho however does not deserve the disrespect jyp has given him, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: his hair is blonde; it's a brassy, untoned shade of blonde that should look absolutely hideous. his features are more defined, his eyes rounder and cheeks slimmer than what the korean standard expects. his uniform is ironed neatly yet his tie is messily tightened around his neck, as if he really just didn't care anymore.changbin sits up straighter in his seat.





	your voice (is the sweetest song)

**Author's Note:**

> i changed my username bc i was bored with my old one :))

his hair is blonde; it's a brassy, untoned shade of blonde that should look absolutely hideous. his features are more defined, his eyes rounder and cheeks slimmer than what the korean standard expects. his uniform is ironed neatly yet his tie is messily tightened around his neck, as if he really just didn't care anymore.

changbin sits up straighter in his seat.

"class, this is lee felix. he's an exchange student from australia so he must feel very out of place here. please make sure that that isn't the case."

the entire class buzzes to life with so many 'yes miss!'s and 'of course!'s that changbin is taken aback.

"chan, since you're also a foreigner, can you please make sure felix adjusts nicely here?"  
"yes, miss."

changbin watches the blonde from the corner of his eye. (hyunjin elbows him to try and get his attention back on their conversation.) he carefully sits down next to chan and puts his bag down at his feet, brushing stray blonde hair out of his face as he does.

"felix, since you're new, just listen for this lesson okay? so, back to what we were looking at this term…"

felix smiles when everyone groans.

 

 

changbin leans back in his chair, his hands supporting himself on the desk behind him. detention is shit (not like class is any better).

"mr seo, do not rock on your chair."

changbin huffs, but listens anyways. he doesn't want his parents getting pissy at him for getting suspended for breaking safety code again.

"yeah, sure, whatever."

the kid in the front row, _brian_ , snickers. (he gets scolded too.)

changbin throws his head forward onto the desk, groaning.

detention is shit.

 

 

changbin takes a glance when felix and chan rush in a little late to their history class. there are basically no seats together and so chan sits down next to sungjin and mouths a quick 'i'm sorry' to felix as the younger boy quickly rushes over to the last empty seat.

the one next to changbin.

(hyunjin had ditched him for seungmin.)

changbin watches him for a bit before turning back to the front. the teacher smiles and excuses the two foreigners. changbin scoffs. if it were anyone else in the class he would have gone off his nut.

 

"okay class, please turn to page 495 of your textbooks and begin. you may work with the person next to you."

changbin twirls his pen between his fingers, not even sparing a glance at the pages in front of him.

"u-uhm, sorry to bother you…but i was wondering what this said? i dont understand it…" 

changbin turns his head towards felix, who's pointing at a question on the page and looking at him with expecting eyes. his korean is shaky and unsure and changbin smirks. felix blinks and goes red.

"it's asking you what you would do if you were there, at that point in time."  
"o-oh um, thanks."

he doesn't mean to let his english slip into conversation, really, but he does anyway and changbin finds it interesting.

“your voice is really deep.”  
“it is? i'm used to it being this low."  
“your english sounds funny. jae's always yelling in english but it sounds way different.”

ah yes, jae, the argentinian-american transfer who's dating brian kang and talks too much.

"i'm australian?" felix says it like it's a question and changbin snickers, flicking a scrunched up pea sized piece of paper off of his desk.

"you're welcome for earlier, by the way."  
"h-huh?"

changbin holds out his hand, cocking his head and smirking at the blonde.

"come on, don't leave me hanging."

felix hesistantly grabs changbin's hand in a gentle grip and lets him shake them.

"seo changbin."  
"felix lee."

changbin lets a genuine smile tug at his lips.

felix smiles back, before pulling his hand away and grabbing his pencil.

"now help me please?"  
"sure, whatever, blonde boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE FINALLY CONTRIBUTED TO THE STRAY KIDS FANDOM HELLO WORLD <33
> 
> GO FOLLOW MY STRAY KIDS SIDEBLOG !!!  
> @jisxngie


End file.
